


In the Heat of the Moment

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Enemies to Lovers, Experimental Style, F/M, Licking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: When the heat comes down hard, everyone suffers one way or another, pleasurable or not. Megatron and Arcee are no exceptions to this much to their dismay.





	In the Heat of the Moment

It wasn't uncommon to hear a few rooms moan in ecstasy, or at least their inhabitants within said rooms. Of course, today was very reasonable for those voices to be heard and so far, not one soul complained. This also included the fact that some of them were in heat. Not even the warlord who strolled down the halls of his old warship put any rules or regulations about heat cycles and interface on this day, checking to make sure everyone was alright for today.

Surprisingly, Megatron wasn't exactly as self-centered as most came to believe, especially when it came to others' relationships. He respected them no matter who they were or how many participated in the relationship. As the "Captain" of his vessel too, it was his job to make sure all was well aboard the Nemesis which did in fact include everyone and everything no matter whom or what was on it.

As he passed the Vehicons' chambers, he made a mental note that they were probably the loudest since they were the majority population thus far and despite being clones, they really loved to play from time to time with each other or with others. In fact, it was an honor for one of the higher commands to take notice of their behavior and join in. If you asked them, he and Soundwave were their favorites. Today, though, they paid no mind to the higher rankings which for once, Megatron himself didn't mind. It was all about them and them only.

He heard Knockout and Starscream through the locked Medbay, Shockwave and Soundwave in one of the former's personal quarters, Dreadwing and Breakdown within a side chamber near the Energon Storage room, and even a few Insecticons playing around within Megatron's former vault where he once stored the giant Dark Energon crystal right after his return from a three-year hiatus. He could hear head to head clashing too which meant they were challenging one another to mate with one in heat.

Megatron shook the thought from his mind as his internal sensory net alerted him that he was beginning to have rising core temperatures. That implied…he was starting to go into heat himself. Apparently, the scent of arousal he had been distinguishing throughout the Nemesis triggered his own needs. Of course this was to be predicted as heat cycles often sync with others', principally when there are more than one heat cycles circulating about.

Scrap…  
\-------------------------------

Arcee had driven both Raf and Miko home as their guardians had both entered a heating cycle ON VALENTINE'S DAY! Go figure the day of romance would just so happen to trigger an every-other-monthly systematic pleasure-inducing coding used for mating.

Jack was spending the day with his classmate, Sierra, so all Arcee had to do was text him and his mother not to go to the base for the next two days at least. Agent Fowler was also given fair warning, but he already knew about their cycles whereas the other humans did not.

Heading back to base where Bulkhead and Wheeljack were most likely starting to determine who was going to be the dominant this time around, Arcee sighed. Today was going to be a long day. By the time she got back, she found the surprising scene of Optimus burying himself deep within Ratchet's valve on the latter's medical berth. She could see the medic literally denting the side of said berth with his servos, on his knees as he moved his aft against the Prime. If she could guess, the scent of Bulkhead and Bumblebee must have awakened the dormant code within Optimus himself which drove the large mech into a frenzied state.

Silently, Arcee snuck past the two mechs towards her room. She was hit with the musky stench of lubricant and pleasure as she passed both Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's rooms. From what her audio receptors could detect, Bulkhead was fragging Wheeljack through his berth as it did sound like it was going to break and Smokescreen was attending to the young scout though she suspected they were taking turns in terms of dominant roles. That left her alone which she honestly didn't mind but the noise in the neighboring rooms she did.

Debating her options, she knew if she stayed to bask in the scent of arousal her own would come forth eventually. No thank you. It was time to leave and let the mechs have their fun.

No matter where she went, she knew eventually Ratchet would wake from his passionate daze and scout out her signal once he noticed she wasn't in her room or with anybody else on base. That left her roughly sixteen hours estimated to be alone and let the passing warm air block any remnants of the arousing aroma from her nasal vents.  
\-------------------------

Megatron huffed as he clenched the control panel's sides that lie on the now silent main deck. The large spacious windows in front of him held no screen as per usual when not needed but in his honest opinion, he should have it running to watch security optics and Energon sensors while everyone was away. After all, someone had to keep a lookout for any Autobots scheming about or Energon mines that required taking.

He could feel his internal fans struggling to keep down the heat and its effects but those inner workings only lasted for so long before they gave in to the pressure of overflow and desire. His waist vents were practically hissing, the wave of nausea following suit. Yes, it definitely wasn't good for him to deny his arousal for long periods of time, eleven hours now to be exact.

Self-service wasn't an option because heat cannot be quenched by that method. All it would do is make the body greedier. Under normal circumstances, self-service would in fact work without a hitch. This wasn't normal; today wasn't normal.

The control panel's three small screens lit up and projected a larger screen above. A signal? An energy signature!? The screen blazed the identity of the target and Megatron raised a strained brow.

"So, the elusive femme reappears? Grave mistake, my dear," Megatron muttered to himself. A slight wave of arousal shot to spike housing at the thought of meeting Arcee again. Damn heat! But then he noticed an odd detail on the screen: the signature wasn't based off her normal energy. It was detecting her because she was starting to show signs of…

A loud purr rolled from his throat. She was beginning her stage of heat too. Whether it was her own body or perhaps the other Autobots' didn't matter now. She was going to need release as much as he did.  
\------------------------------

She drove across the tip of Nevada, through Arizona and to the unvisited part of the Gila River during the winter season via highway and sometimes lesser kept roads to postpone arrival. It took eight hours and fifty six minutes in total due to some traffic and dirt roads but she got there and was able to sneak to the river unnoticed. Trees alongside its water were high and dense enough for her to hide if necessary.

Ratchet hadn't commed her yet so he was either still in playful mode or he was asleep as interface, specifically long-term heated interface, took out a good percentage of one's energy. Stasis was practically inevitable.

Well there was nothing to do now but rest. A nice nap would do her good. Knowing it was best to hide in case of humans, Arcee jumped up to the amazingly sturdy limbs of a tree above and settled in the groove where all the branches met the trunk. Slowly she dozed off and before she knew it, she was out.

When she woke up later, the sun was nearing the horizon but not close enough to cause the sky to turn amber yet. Checking her internal clock, she had been asleep for about four hours, meaning there was only three to four hours left before everyone at base woke up if not done interfacing already. No one had commed her still so definitely not awake now.

Arcee thought briefly. If she drove back to base now, she would probably reach Jasper and everyone should be out of their phase. But like the moment prior, she just woke up so her systems need time to wake up and…uh oh.

A low burning sensation crept up and down her protoform like a snake mapping around its prey's body. No! She had left before the arousal could take effect; there was no way she could have been susceptible to its lustful lure. Then the thought struck her. She should have walked awhile before using her vehicle mode after being exposed to the scent of heat. Using her alt. mode increased adrenaline which contributed to the higher risk of arousal since she already smelled it prior. How could she be so stupid?

This caused a brief moment of panic to flood her processor. Heat signals were detectable as well even when she had a signal dampener on, meaning if the Decepticons were still near Earth, which she doubted they even left the atmosphere, they would know she was here by energy produced by the heat cycle. Vulnerable, malleable, and stranded. Just great.

She tried to stand up but the sudden movement made her valve ripple uncomfortably yet wonderfully. That was a bad idea, so she disregarded her plan to move and sat back down on the gravel sand mixture. Perhaps cold water would help? Hesitantly, she dragged herself into the water, her torso down covered and she heaved a groan in response. The water seemed to work a bit but as the liquid began to convert to a comfortable temperature, the swelling of her valve returned.

"Why, Primus? I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to deal with this right now!" Growling, she propped herself on one arm and rubbed her optics with the other.

"Then maybe I could help, my dear?"

That voice! She utterly froze with wide optics staring at the tree line before her, afraid to turn around as she knew who that voice belonged to. She stuttered out, "I-I, n-no I don't need your help w-with anything! Just leave me alone please, Megatron."

Megatron clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth rather disappointedly, "Alright but just so you know, I'm in heat too so I was just wondering. I mean my faction's in a rut festival that I'm not invited to so I have nowhere to go and plus, no one would know we did anything. It would be an 'I help you, you help me' deal where we go our merry way at the end. I promise I won't take you captive or anything. I just want relief too."

Arcee found herself a bit confused. He actually sounded genuinely honest as opposed to his normal seductive voice he tries when he wants something from another bot. This caused her to turn to him and blurt out, "Your team is in heat too? A-and you are being honest about all this truly?"

For once, the warlord nodded with sincerity. "Since we are both partner-less and in heat, I just figured we do this once and keep it as our secret. I really don't want to cause any trouble. I…I just need…"

She saw how he shifted anxiously on one leg. Judging by that out of character gesture, he really was suffering. She peered down at her own body briefly before turning back to him, "If I help you, you promise not to use today against me or expose what happens here to my teammates?"

Giving a candid smile, he put a claw over his insignia and signed the "cross my spark" motion. Another out of character moment for Megatron which at this point, she could only guess he was telling the entire truth.

Slowly, Arcee rose from the water and moved towards the grassy area. She wasn't going to interface with a mech over twice her size on rocks. Megatron followed before lowering himself down to sit, legs spread enough for her to walk through them.

The grey mech smirked and cooed rather animal-like as he put one digit under her chin and brought her lips to his. She tasted rather sweet to the point where he wanted to never break their kiss. Intoxicating was the best word for this. Her pale pink lips were absolutely intoxicating. If he could, he would take the next chance in the future to do this again. Finally breaking the kiss, his grin grew tenfold as she sat between his spread legs and opened her valve covering.

As he could speculate, she didn't like foreplay very much but was willing to tease to a degree. Of course, she wasn't as stricken by the heat as he was so foreplay wasn't out of the question entirely. Not that he was complaining as she rubbed the swollen petals of her silver valve in front of him, making the larger bot shuffle his servos on the ground next to her. His pupils widened in lust while his panel attempted to auto retract without his command.

She stuck two digits into her lubricated valve, shoving them in and out while keeping eye contact with the warlord, knowing fully well it would drive him mad to the point where he would be begging for her to let him play. It was a trick she learned at the military training headquarters in Tyger Pax though it was taunting through warfare, not sexual arousal. And Megatron always wanted to be in control so that made his patience ductile. As she gave a wanton moan to challenge his tolerance, she resisted the urge to laugh when he moved his legs to stand on his toes with his ever present servos gripping the ground below them, tearing chunks out of the dirt.

His whine undid the pressure as she overloaded, keeping her fingers embedded in her to make the sensation last longer. When she brought her digits out, Megatron's servo patted her lubricant covered one as if to tell her to bring it towards him most likely to have a taste. Noticing how his pinkish white irises had now widened to the point where there almost was less red than previously seen prior, she obliged knowing he was completely hunger motivated by this time.

His glossa raked across her fingers rather greedily, trying to take every drop of lubricant in. Arcee could not waste the opportunity to speak. She hummed, "Good boy." His own purr followed, indicating he loved his position for the time being.

When he finished, he let his interface panel open finally after too long of a wait. His throbbing member was panful hard to the point where he winced as he let his spike out. He chuckled at her given reaction of intrigued but worried as his size was somewhat intimidating but nevertheless exciting. "Don't think too much of the size but rather what it could do for you," he mused as he positioned her to be on her servos and knees.

The position made interface easier, especially when there was a major size difference as was what this case just so happened to be. Arcee looked a bit bewildered as Megatron towered over her, his servos resting beside her own. Hesitantly, she raised her aft so he could dock and gave a slight gasp as the tip nudged her opening. She heard him whisper, "It's alright. Only briefly will you feel uncomfortable. Nothing to fear."

Slowly the stimulated appendage breached her valve, making her arch. She felt his servo slide under her belly to hold her steady but to also keep her calm, rubbing gentle circles on her abdomen with his thumb. She heard his breathing hitch into broken pants as he sunk more than half his spike into her. She was venting herself as her valve adjusted among the intrusion.

What possessed her to buck back with a good amount of force was unknown but the results not only brushed against sensitive nodes deep within, it also caused Megatron to moan loudly in a surprised manner.

"You little minx! Y-you little…oh Primus! So that's how you want to play?" This made the warlord thrust forward in return with just the same amount of force, signifying he was as ready as she was.

Megatron waited no longer, gyrating and plunging his hips forward at a great pace. He knew Arcee had no complaints for her servo was clasping his hip and tugging it forward with his thrusts. It got to the point where Megatron's servos couldn't keep the balance of his momentum so he had to rest his forearms on the grass beside Arcee, bringing his chest and waist to rest on her backside.

"O-oh, Megatron! Please! F-faster!"

Keeping a good grip on her lower chassis, he obeyed. The tightness of her valve was beginning to overwhelm him as he felt his own overload building at a rapid rate. No, he wasn't going out first. At most, he wanted to finish with her or after her but not prior to the femme. He was a gladiator, mighty and true, and gladiators always won challenges. His challenge was to make her hit her mark first. Despite his body's protests, he slipped out of her opening. This left a cute, confused look on Arcee as she realized her pleasure wasn't building anymore. Her valve was grasping air, wanting to be filled again.

"W-what…?" That was all she could utter before she was lifted and placed to straddle his abdomen while he lay on his back with his legs hiked up to support him if she needed to lean back. This followed, of course, with a devious smirk from the warlord. She pawed his waist for a second in misperception but couldn't take the wait of feeling empty. Lining herself to be impaled again, she noticed Megatron was indeed waiting for her to start again. He was challenging her. He wanted her to drive herself into a tumult and overload first. Alright, two can compete in that contest.

Repaying his smirk with her own she pummeled herself down, making him jolt upright somewhat and wince in pleasure. She kept up the momentum, drawing various moans and purrs from the mech until he grasped onto her hips and began opposing her plunges so he was pushing into her while she slammed herself down. This caused Arcee to pant in return and keep herself steady with her trembling arms.

"O-oh Primus! M-megatron!" She cried out as he hit a bundle of nodes. A wave of heat flushed her processor to the point where all she could do was moan pieces of sentences.

Lubricant was staining his spike, leaving it glossy when half of it was exposed before drilling into her again. His fans were failing to keep the heat down to allow him to survive longer than her. He nevertheless remarked in an echo, "Good girl. That's a good girl…my dear femme."

Just a little bit more, that's all she needed. It was obvious how she was so close that she wasn't going to win this challenge unfortunately. But for once, she was alright with this. One particular thrust hit nodes far in the back of her valve that had never been stimulated to this degree before, and that sent her crashing through.

"Megatron!"

"Arcee!"

He couldn't take it anymore. With a replied cry of her name on his scarred lips, he overloaded. His transfluid rushed into her, warm and overflowing since her valve wasn't too big to take it all. Some of it splashed onto his abdomen but he didn't mind as this drove Arcee into a secondary overload.

The warlord slammed his head back onto the grass before closing his eyes for a minute to let his systems reboot, his breathing trying to steady itself. He wasn't going to lie, that felt so much better and Arcee couldn't have been a better partner. Like he was thinking before, he should probably do this again with her sometime in the future. He peered towards the exhausted femme who gave a soft chuckle in response prior to leaning toward his body, not even bothering letting his spike free which he still had no problems with at all.

Arcee lay her head upon his chest after the second overload died down, breathing at a fast pace to let her internal components cool down quicker. Similarly to hers, Megatron's breathing was heavy set somewhat more controlled. Then again this was Kaon's champion who most likely had his fair share of mechs and femmes after fights so he probably wasn't as tired as she was now. When his breathing set a normal pace, she found the rise and fall of his body surprisingly comforting.

It was a wake-up call to realize that his spike felt almost nonexistent at the moment almost like her body became accustomed to it, like it believed it was a part of her now. That couldn't be true since she would eventually have to get up and go home. Another thought came to mind, funny when considered, that the only other mech that could satisfy her now was Optimus and he and Megatron have almost the same sized spike. If any of the others interfaced with her, she wouldn't feel as full or as pleasured. What a pity.

"You could stay with me…like this…forever."

The blue femme raised her head to hover above his insignia. She gave a gentle smile, "I thought you said this was only for today? That we would return to our lives like nothing ever happened?"

He scoffed playfully, "And when do I ever stay true to my words when regarding you Autobots? Besides if you must know, I am quite ready to go another round…or two. I've been in heat awhile, Arcee, and I only want you now. So what do you say?"

Arcee sat up and pursed her lips in thought but noticed her valve was rippling again, more lubricant and the remnants of his transfluid seeping through his reawakened spike that now was sending vibrations through to her core. Well, she still had about two to three hours and it was getting dark with no humans to bother them still so…

"Alright, two more rounds then we split. And maybe I'll consider the next time. Maybe."

A toothy grin was all she could admire for a few seconds before she was suddenly back on the grass, staring up at the silver mech who now held one of her legs up while the other servo rendered one of her arms pinned. "Oh my dear, you have no idea what you've awoken," he murmured as he bent down to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.

When he broke it off, he was aroused by her malicious smirk, "This time, you'll go down first."  
\--------------------------

"Arcee, we are sending a Ground Bridge to your location, you can come back now," Ratchet yawned as he brought his arms up to stretch. It was his duty to check on everyone and Arcee was absent. Bulkhead had Wheeljack asleep on top of him so everything went well in there. Bumblebee was face first into the berth with Smokescreen lying on his back in between the scout's thighs. And Optimus was busy cleaning the medical berths as there was quite a mess there when both the Prime and Ratchet awoke.

He assumed she didn't go into heat like the rest of them so she left. But all the way to the Gila River? Really? He really couldn't stop her from going that far but whatever floated her boat, as the human phrase was said.

The vortex opened after he pulled the switch down and there was Arcee…limping with silver streaks of paint engraved into her thighs. Ratchet's optics widened, "Arcee, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine! Nothing to worry about! I-I'm just gonna go to my room. Nothing to fix, nothing to be concerned about. Just…just me being me!" Arcee replied with an unusual loopy, slurred tone. And the other suspicious act was that she was smiling broadly.

Ratchet stared at her with a confused slash concerned expression before turning to Optimus who just raised a brow. "I…I hope you feel better then, Arcee."

"Yeah, I'm great! Just gonna go lie in my berth. Goodnight!"

When she disappeared around the corner heading towards her room, Ratchet unsettlingly moved his optics towards the ground, contemplating what he just witnessed. He clicked his tongue, "If I believe what happened to her did in fact happen, you don't think the Decepticon would return to her for more?"

Optimus gave a smirk, "As long as that Decepticon does not hurt her intentionally, I do not exactly see a problem with it."

There was a pause of silence before the Prime targeted Ratchet in his line of sight, "Will you help me with cleaning, dear Ratchet? It seems awfully lonely to be doing this by myself."

"Ep, ep, ep! That's YOUR mess, Optimus, in MY Medbay! You made it, you clean it!"

"You helped make it too."

Ratchet scoffed, "You're the one who jumped onto me therefore you get to clean it. If you're good then maybe later we can try out something I built not too long ago…in your room. Let's just say, you've started my heat cycle now. In which case if you agree to help me with mine, I'll gladly clean up afterwards."

Optimus' engine rumbled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, fuck it! I'm posting this too!


End file.
